


the things i do

by EllaYuki



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Exasperated Q, Extended Scene, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Movie: SPECTRE (2015), Poor Q, Q POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: Q lies about bond’s whereabouts when he goes to austria and then starts planning on how to get him to come back before his absence is really noticed.





	the things i do

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of capital letters is INTENTIONAL. All fics written by me in 2017 are like that, so if that puts you off, I'm sorry and you are more than welcome to back out now. 
> 
> (AKA: Please STOP MENTIONING IT, it will NOT change. Thank you.)

the smart blood signal tells him bond is in austria of all places and Q feels the ground fall from underneath his feet.

well, shit.

shit shit **_shit_**.

he gives a quick, bullshit reassurance to M about bond being in chelsea, before the man hangs up on him with a bit of a veiled threat, and it takes Q a moment to get his breathing under control and get himself together.

right. so.

how is he going to clean up _this_ mess? (how did he let bond convince him to do something stupid _again?)_

he sets down his tablet, makes sure no one is around to listen in, and calls bond’s cell. it rings. and it rings and it rings and it keeps on ringing. bond doesn’t answer.

he tries again. still nothing. _damn the man. damn him_.

he tries one more time and this time it goes straight to voicemail. he hesitates only a second, calculates the risk of leaving a message, and does it anyway.

‘i said fourty-eight hours. i know you wanted your holiday, bond, but really, you should come back now, or the boss will have both our arses.’

after he hangs up, Q lets out a long, drawn-out breath. _what to do now?_ he can’t just let bond to his own devices, hoping that for once, the man will do the sensible thing and do as Q asks. Q knows better.

he sighs, and picks up his tablet. the fastest way to austria is by plane, he can’t help but shudder, and then from the airport he’ll need a car, and he’ll need to find a hotel room, too. he’ll need to leave enough food for his cats and ask someone to look after them for a couple of days.

 _damn james bond to all hell_ , he thinks as he books the earliest flight possible and goes to find moneypenny.

 

~

 

‘you know he doesn’t listen to you, even when he knows he should, so what are you going to do? drag him back by his ears?’

‘if i have to, yes. i was hoping he’d be a normal person for once and understand that this is a fool’s errand he’s on, and just in how much shit the two of us are because of him, but if i have to force him, i will.’

‘yeah, good luck with that.’

‘thank you for the vote of confidence.’

‘…still, i can’t believe you’ll fly all the way to austria for this. you hate flying.’

‘yes, well, needs must, and all that. this is important.’

‘i know. just. be careful, Q. and don’t let him play with your head again.’

‘he doesn’t play with my head, miss moneypenny.’

‘no, not with your head, you’re right. anyway. just be careful.’

‘…i will be.’


End file.
